It's All About The Shoes And?
by shi eri
Summary: Sakura is back in the sequel of It's All About The Shoes! with Syaoran, shoes and perhaps, a wedding? who knows what will happen next. more complicated things to come. oh well, just go and read, then review ok! shieri wa power!
1. It's A Bride's Dillemma

**Shieri's note: hi guys! I'm back! I'm so sorry that I'm late to post this sequel! I was so busy with studies, exams and all! Plus, my English is going down the drain with lack of practice. Forgive me. It's even hard for me to find the sentences and lines that are suitable for this fic! I've lost my writing skills! My mind will go 'crickets sound- crickets-crickets..'. The only day that I am free now is Sunday. So, please forgive me. To all of the readers who have been reading It's All About The Shoes and keep on supporting me!! Love you guys so much! muah!**

**To my no 1 fans (2 persons here) who are also my frens, thank you! **

**This story is dedicated to ShmnMrsa and Mil, the Syaoran wannabe. Thanks for ur support!! **

**Shieri wa power!**

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

'Here I am. Standing nervously, waiting for the signal to enter the fully decorated garden. I can't really feel my fingers anymore. God, help me. I don't want to ruin this moment', I thought. I was just wearing a simple white dress which reached my knees and the only accessory that I wore was the necklace that Syaoran gave to me last time. Of course I still have it.

March is a good month to have wedding ceremony don't you think? With blooming sakura making the surrounding so pink! I love spring!

Then, a beautiful sound from the quartet was heard and that's the signal!

'Well, its easy rite? Just go ahead, and walk straight till I reach the aisle and that's it right? Why don't I sing along? Here comes the bride, all dress in white… right? And what am I suppose to do now? Its ok Sakura, you can do this', I told myself.

As I was walking down the aisle, I looked at Syaoran. He saw my nervous face and his smile went broader, amused.

'I'll make sure you suffer after this, Syaoran Li', I thought.

Well, he did make me lose my nervousness a bit though. Then, I smiled to calm myself.

And finally, I reached the aisle but the music was still playing.

'Ok… so, what's next?' I asked myself but the only thing that came into my mind was just the sound of crickets. 'Oh my… that's not good ne?' I thought.

There were so many people, so many guests. But then, I could not recognize anyone I knew. Maybe it's because of the nervousness. Em… or because I didn't look at any of the guests at all… Wedding is such a huge thing don't you think? And then, my mind shut down.

'Uh-oh…' I thought.

And so, it started but I didn't remember a thing that happened after that. But just when the pastor asked Eriol the 'I do' thingy, my mind came back to life. Thank god for that.

"Do you, Hirizigawa Eriol take Daidouji Tomoyo to be your wife?" the pastor said.

"I, Hirizigawa Eriol, take you, Daidouji Tomoyo to be my wife, my constant friend, my faithful partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before. I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together. I give you my hand, my heart, and my love, from this day forward for as long as we both shall live. I give this ring as my gift to you. Wear it and think of me and know that I love you" Eriol said. He took the gold ring from Syaoran then, he put it onto Tomoyo's slim finger.

"Do you, Daidouji Tomoyo take Hirizigawa Eriol as you husband?" the pastor said.

"I, Daidouji Tomoyo, take you, Hirizigawa Eriol, to be my husband, my constant friend, my faithful partner in life and my one true love. In the presence of God, our family and friends, I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, and in joy as well as in sorrow. I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your goals, to honour and respect you, to laugh with you and cry with you, and to cherish you for as long as we both shall live. I give this ring as my gift to you. Wear it and think of me and know that I love you too", Tomoyo said, already in tears, then, she took the gold ring from me and put it on Eriol's finger.

"And now I pronounce you husband and wife! So, you may kiss the bride but please do keep it dignified", the pastor said happily.

Yes, it was Tomoyo's and Eriol's wedding. It was not mine. I was glad I didn't ruin Tomoyo's moment!

There we were, enjoying ourselves in the middle of the Daidouji's mansion's garden. Tomoyo and Eriol had their first dance together and so on. While I was just sitting down on a bench, Syaoran came to me.

"Someone was pretty nervous back then", he said.

"Who? Me? I was not nervous", I replied.

"Really? Em… that's hard to believe, ne? Your hands are still as cold as ice my dear", Syaoran told me as he was holding both of my hands.

"Fine, I was nervous. Who wouldn't be, when you are the maid of honour of your best friend? I was trying hard not to trip on anything or hit anything to make sure I won't ruin the ceremony", I replied.

"Haha. Don't worry, don't be so anxious about it coz too much anxiousness could make you ruin things more. Just take a deep breath and exhale ok?" Syaoran suggested.

And so, I followed as suggested.

A few moments later, it was the time for the bride to throw away the flower.

"Are you joining it this time?" Syaoran asked.

"Yeah, I am. If I didn't, Tomoyo is going to kill me. That's what she told me.

"I see. Good luck then", Syaoran told me as I joined a group of young ladies, waiting for the bouquet of flower to be thrown by Tomoyo, the bride.

"Get ready girls! I'm throwing this bouquet now! Sakura! If you don't try to get it, I'm going to kill you after my holiday!" Tomoyo said. And then, she threw the bouquet quit high and it seemed like the ladies there couldn't catch it.

The bouquet went across the group of ladies and across the tables.

On the other hand, Syaoran was sitting on a chair and was reaching his handkerchief on the ground. Suddenly, his head was hit by something that was quit hard. And he fell on the ground.

It was the flower bouquet.

And again, the flower bouquet seemed to like Syaoran so much coz it was the second time the flower bouquet hit his head. The first time his head was hit by it was during his sister's wedding reception.

Then, he took the bouquet and stood up. All of the guests roared with joy and some said "It is coming soon!".

Tomoyo, on the other hand was standing next to Sakura and said, "Ooouuuuhhh…. I can smell another wedding is coming soon!! Don't worry my dear, your wedding gown has been designed for you!! I'm so excited about this Sakura!".

* * *

**Shieri's little note: well, that's it for this chapter! i know it's short... T.T but do review! thank you! mata kondo!**

**I love the whole world! It's such a brilliant place! Boom De Ah Da!**

**Shieri wa power!**

**oxox**


	2. Mac and Cheese

**Shieri's note: to all of my beloved readers!! Thanks!! Thank you! this is just a short one from me but I do hope you to enjoy it. **

**This story is dedicated to both of my no 1 fans n supporters who are shmnMrsa and Mil the Syaoran wannabe.**

* * *

**Sakura POV**

'Yay. Cleaning my house day. It used to be so much fun when Tomoyo was around. But now, she's in her new home, new life. And which left me alone in this house. It's ok. I can live alone like this. I can do it! Cleaning by myself! Ike ike Sakura!' I said to myself, cleaning the whole house on a Saturday morning.

Well, I shouldn't be bothering Syao-kun early in the morning just because I was doing this by myself. He might be exhausted. He's a workaholic, remember? But he might be coming. Maybe.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang.

I looked at the monitor. It was Syaoran who was wearing a grey polo tee, a pair of jeans and with a briefcase in his right hand. He looked sleepy.

"You haven't been sleeping aren't you?" I asked him.

"Guilty?" he asked me with a grin.

"Having trouble sleeping again?" I asked.

"Uhuh", he said and yawned.

"I think you better sleep now. You can do your work after lunch. I'll wake you up", I told him.

"Thanks", he said, gave me a light kiss and he went into my room and slept.

Well, that's what happens when he was super duper exhausted. Oh well, lets just continue the cleaning activity.

After a few hours of cleaning the house, the house actually looked pretty the same but cleaner of course.

Then, it was time for me to cook lunch!

'What's for lunch…?' I thought.

Then, I got the sign from heaven as I open the fridge. I saw a packet of shredded mozzarella cheese and an idea popped out of my head.

'Mac and cheese!' I thought happily.

And so, I took out all of the things needed.

Less than an hour later…

Voila! My special and delicious macaroni and cheese was done! It was time to wake Syaoran up.

I went into my room.

I saw him sleeping soundlessly in my room and he looked so cute. He is so cute when he's sleeping. It's peaceful.

"Syao-kun, wake up. The lunch is ready. Come on", I said as I shook his left arm.

His eyes were half opened and he sat up. Then, he fell asleep again.

"The lunch is ready, dear. Aren't you hungry? I'm made your favourite mac and cheese", I told sleepy Syaoran.

"Huh? Mac and cheese? Where is it?" he asked sleepily as he sat up again.

"It's over there. Come on. Get up", I told him again, ruffling his messy chestnut brown hair.

"I'm lucky to have you and marc and cheese", he said and pinched my left cheek playfully. And I smacked his left arm softly.

I took his left hand in mine and brought him to the dining table to have our lunch.

* * *

**Normal POV**

As they had finished their lunch, Sakura cleared the table and done the dishes. Syaoran on the other hand was with his lap top, doing his work.

Suddenly, a loud thump and sound of broken china was heard by Syaoran. He quickly ran to the kitchen to check on Sakura whether she was fine or not. And what he found was Sakura, lying unconscious on the kitchen floor. One of the cabinet doors was opened.

'She might had hit her head with that cabinet door', Syaoran thought.

Then, he quickly lifted her up and carried her to his car at the car park and brought her to the hospital.

* * *

**At the hospital**

Syaoran was anxiously waiting for Sakura in front of the emergency room. All thoughts came into his mind, worrying about Sakura.

A few moments later, Sakura actually woke up in the emergency room and the doctor talked to her.

"I would like to suggest you to do an MRI scan. It's to check on your brain whether it has any damages cause it is reported that you fell a lot of times", the doctor said.

"I think I'll be ok for now. Thank you very much doctor. But if I would like to do it later, how can I get to do the scan?" Sakura asked.

"Here, just show this letter to that counter and the staff would know", she replied.

"Oh, thank you very much doctor", Sakura thanked her.

"Haii, odaijini", the doctor said.

* * *

**Outside the emergency room**

"Sakura, are you okay?" Syaoran asked with concerned.

"Yeah, I'm ok now. Just a little bump on my head I guess", Sakura replied and smiled innocently.

"Thank God you're fine. Could you please be more careful next time? You gave me a heart attack", Syaoran said as he pulled her closer into his embrace.

"I'm sorry…" Sakura apologised.

"Nothing to apologise about. Just be careful ok", Syaoran said.

And Sakura nodded.

* * *

**Tuesday**

It was Sakura's day off.

Sakura's phone rang.

"Moshi moshi", Sakura pick up the phone.

"Sakura, Syao here", Syaoran spoke.

"How are you today Syao?" Sakura asked.

"Bored. You've got anything to do during lunch today?" Syaoran asked.

"Naa. Nothing to do before 3pm, the medical check up. Just being lazy in this house", she replied.

"I'll pick you up around 1?" he suggested.

"Yeah, sure. Where are we going?" she asked.

"The usual", he replied.

"Yay! Maku-donarudo! See ya!" Sakura said excitedly.

"Yeah. bye", he said.

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

**In the car. At the hospital.**

"Thanks Syao-kun. I'll take the taxi going back home. Don't worry ok", I told Syaoran.

"I don't think that can be helped. I will be extremely worried. I'll pick you up. Just call me when you're done", Syaoran told me.

"But you got tons of works to do. I don't want to trouble you", I replied.

"I couldn't forgive myself if anything happens to you. It's dangerous. I'll pick you up. Just call me", he said.

"Uhuh. I'll be careful", I told him.

Before I went out of his beloved X5 BMW, he gave me a light kiss on the forehead and pinched my left cheek softly.

* * *

**In the hospital.**

After the MRI scan, I went to the counter. Yes, I did an MRI scan. Not the regular medical check-up.

"Could you please keep this confidential? And when the results were out, could you please tell not to give the report to anyone else but me and my doctor?" I requested on the staff at the counter.

"Yes, could you please sign over here, miss?" the staff said.

"Sure", I said

* * *

**Shieri's note: well, that's all from me for now. I really hate myself for not able to have brilliant ideas and words now. Oh well. Do review so that I could think of more ideas and all. Thanks!! **

**Shieri wa power!**


	3. I'll be fine is A Lie

**Shieri's note: im soooo sorry for the very** **very VERY late update. after i was out fron the hospital (the 6 days of boredom), my life was getting hectic, busier and with less happiness. so, i couldnt find the time to even be with my laptop, online and all. im sooo sorry. truly am sorry. for the loyal readers out there, thank you for your support. seriously. at last i finished this chapter. **

**for my three amigos, or amigas, thanks!!! **

**shieri wa power!**

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

Glad it's Saturday. A very tough and unlucky week for me. So many works as usual and both of us have to stay back longer than the others in the office. I'm tired and I am complaining. What about my medical check up result? It was almost a month and no one knows about it.

**

* * *

**

Flash back

I was sitting next to the doctor's table. She was writing something on my result file. The result of my medical check up. I hoped that something bad won't happen to me though.

The next thing that I remembered is that the doctor hand me my scan film.

"So…" I said and the doctor explained about my condition.

After seeing that doctor, I felt that life's not bad at all. I went outside the hospital and waited for Syaoran to come.

**Normal POV**

A black shiny X5 BMW approached Sakura as she was sitting on a bench. Sakura got up and went into that X5.

"So how's the result?" the messy chestnut haired guy asked.

"The result is ok. Just as good as usual", Sakura replied.

"Good to hear that. That's a relief", Syaoran told her.

"Yeah it is", Sakura said smiling.

**End of flash back.**

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

"What are you going to do, Sakura?" I thought and sighed.

"My 3 weeks vacation has been approved and just have to do one more thing", I said to myself.

I took my phone and called Syaoran.

**Normal POV**

Syaoran was walking out of a jewellery store holding a small paper bag. Then, he realised that his phone was ringing. He smiled when he saw whose number was it.

"Syaoran here", Syaoran answered the phone.

"It's me. You're coming tonight, right?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah" Syaoran replied.

"See you tonight then", Sakura said.

"See you tonight", Syaoran replied as he put his phone back into his pocket.

Syaoran went into his 7 series BMW and take out the little box from the paper bag that he was holding. As his driver drove the car, he opened the box revealing a beautiful white gold old European cut diamond ring.

"And now, just wait for the time to comes", Syaoran said to himself.

Later that night, at Sakura's apartment.

"I'll clean the table", Syaoran said.

"Thanks. Just hand me those dishes. I'll wash them", Sakura told him.

**

* * *

**

Later

Sakura sat next to Syaoran on the couch and rested her head on his left shoulder.

"Syaoran, I was just thinking let say if I died what would you do?" Sakura asked suddenly.

"Why are you asking this so sudden?" Syaoran asked.

"Well, I was just wondering. People could die anytime you see. Who knows when is my turn next, right?" She replied.

"You're right, but how am I supposed to answer that?" Syaoran said.

"Come on, it's just a question out of curiosity. Just answer it", Sakura said.

"I don't know really. But I know for sure life's going to be tough for me. You do know how much I love you", Syaoran replied as he stroked Sakura's head gently.

"Yes I do know that", Sakura said.

That night, as Syaoran was sleeping in what it used to be Tomoyo's room, Sakura was still awake, lying on her bed. There were so many things inside her head till she couldn't sleep at all. Then, she went to Syaoran and lied next to him. That awoken Syaoran from sleep.

"Trouble sleeping?" he asked with concern.

"Kind of", she replied.

Syaoran turned to her side and wrapped his arms around her.

"You'll be fine you know", Syaoran assured her as he kissed her forehead.

Sakura nodded.

'I wish I could. I'll miss you', Sakura said in her mind as she tighten her embrace and she fell asleep in her thoughts.

**

* * *

**

The next day

Syaoran was on his way out of the apartment.

"Enjoy your holiday ok. Get some rest. Are you sure you won't be bored just sitting at home?" Syaoran asked.

"I'll be fine. I'll go to stay with dad later anyway. For a few days I think", Sakura said.

"I'll miss you. Furthermore, after these 3 weeks you'll be my secretary for another 4 weeks and then I got to find myself a new secretary. Again. It's going to be tough finding a secretary as good as you are. You're the best", Syaoran said.

"I'll miss you too. Don't overwork ok. Take care", Sakura said.

"You too", Syaoran replied.

"Oh before you go. This is for you. Read it after you reached home, ok", Sakura handed him a piece of letter.

"Ok", Syaoran said as he leaned toward her for a kiss. She kissed him back as if it was her last kiss.

After that, Syaoran realised that her eyes were teary.

"Missed me already?" Syaoran said.

Sakura smacked his left arm playfully.

"Goodbye. Take care", Sakura said.

"Bye", Syaoran said as he left the apartment.

Sakura on the other hand was sobbing behind the closed door.

When Syaoran reached his home, he put all of his stuff in his room and he sat on his bed. He opened the letter that Sakura gave him.

'_Dear Syaoran, _

_I am really sorry that I couldn't tell you this directly. I tried to but it was hard for me to do it. It ached my heart to even have a thought of this but I have to tell you what I should tell you. Syaoran, I know how much you love and care for me. But I'm doing this for a reason and please don't make it hard for me. We need to break up. We have to. You still have a long journey to go. Don't let me be the obstacles for you to achieve the best in your life. I'm sorry. I'm not hoping for you to forgive me as I know this is harsh but please understand. You are such a good man. The best man a woman could ever dreamed of. You'll find someone else better than I am. I'm so sorry. Let us be in our own path._

_Sakura'_

Syaoran was shocked and couldn't believe what he had just read.

"This is not what she wanted, I know", Syaoran thought.

* * *

**shieri's note: so... thats all from me from now. do pray and hope for my free time and free of shukudai (homework) which is kind of almost impossible. miracles do happen sumtimes. duh. sorry if my writing sense is getting worse. **

**do review ok! -reviews is the thing that pushed me to continue my writing...**

**shieri wa power!**


	4. Hong Kong

**Shieri's Note**: hi everyone!!! at last!! i've finished this chapter!!! yokatta ne. sorry for the late update. i was really busy. just finished my exam last week. and in april, i'll be a senpai. ii na~~!

thank you so much for everyone who has been reading my story!!! thanks also for the reviews!!! muahx!!

jya! enjoy!

oxox

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

'So is this how it feels like? Being alone is so lonely. How am I supposed to tell this to dad, Touya and Tomoyo?' I thought with a sigh.

'Life was hard enough but this is just making my life worse. At least I can complain about life now anyway. Guess what, all the money that I've been saving to buy a few pairs of shoes- Jimmy Choo's to be exact- I've used them all. Not for shoes but for charity. What's the point of buying new shoes now? It's useless. In 2 months time starting now, I couldn't wear them anyway. So, it's better for me to use those last bits of my money for the unfortunates. They need it more than I do, right? About my credit cards, they're done to be with, which means all of the debts have been finished. My apartment, I've got no problem with that since dad gave that apartment as a birthday present. Car, I don't remember owning one. So, the money that left behind is just enough for my living expenses for these two months left for me. Syaoran hasn't stop calling me, messaging me, coming to this apartment although I've never picked up the phone, replying his messages or even opened the door he doesn't seem to give up. I'm such a bitch', I thought.

'I think I should go back to Tomoeda and talk to dad about this. Should I tell this to Tomoyo too?' I asked myself.

* * *

**Normal POV**

And so, Sakura went back to Tomoeda to tell everything to her dad.

She was in the living hall with her dad. Telling him of what she was going through.

"Dad, I'm so sorry. I'm sorry dad", Sakura said, sobbing.

"Why so sudden? You did nothing wrong, dear", Fujitaka said.

"I- I..." she said.

"What's the problem? Don't worry, I'll be here to listen", he replied.

"I broke up with Syaoran", she said.

And they continued to talk.

* * *

**2 days later**

There was a knock on the door. Sakura wondered who would come to her home that morning.

'That couldn't be Syao. He doesn't know that I'm here', Sakura thought.

Then, she opened the door only to find Yelan in front of her.

Sakura was shocked.

"Hi, please come in", Sakura greeted and bowed.

"Thanks", Yelan said.

"Please wait for a moment, I'll prepare a cup of coffee", Sakura said, with a smile.

"Sure", Yelan replied.

"Here you go, a fresh cup of coffee", Sakura placed the cup on the dining table.

Sakura sat down and asked, "How did you know that I'm here?"

"From your dad of course. Thank God I'm still I Japan", Yelan replied.

"Oh. Did he-", Sakura was cut off.

"Yes, he told me everything", Yelan said.

With that, Sakura's face saddened.

"I know, I know. Syaoran didn't tell me yet though", Yelan said.

Sakura's eyes were already teary that time.

"Come here", Yelan offered her a hug.

"At times like this, I know you really need a mother's hug more than anything", Yelan said.

"Thank you. Thanks mother", Sakura thanked Yelan in her sob, as she hugged her.

"I've told your father that I'm going back to Hong Kong tonight with you", Yelan said.

"But the money that I have left is just enough to live for 2 months. I couldn't afford to buy a flight ticket", Sakura said.

"I already paid for your tickets, dear. Money is not a problem. Oh, there will be a function and I need you to go with me tomorrow", Yelan said.

"Mother, is Syaoran going back too?" Sakura asked.

"No, he couldn't go back. He's too busy", Yelan said. And Sakura sighed in relief.

* * *

Later that evening, after hugged and kissed her dad goodbye, Sakura left home and went to the airport with Yelan.

After 4 hours of flight, they finally reached Hong Kong.

As both of them walked out from the arrivals door, they were covered with flashes from cameras. Good thing for Sakura, she brought along her sunnies.

"Good that you're prepared", Yelan said.

"I learnt from the best", Sakura replied.

**Sakura's POV**

'This is so weird. I could hear 'Dancing Queen' song inside my head right now. It must because of these flashes', I thought.

As we reached Yelan's home, we were greeted by Wei and the maids. The maids brought by bag to Syaoran's room. Yes, it was just a bag. I brought only one bag which was my LeSportSac luggage bag.

"I'm sorry but I don't-" I was cut off by mother.

"It's ok, you can stay in his room. All of your stuffs are still there anyway", mother told me.

"Ok then", I said as I went to the room.

I entered the room and saw a photo frame which has Syaoran and me in it on the side table. Remember last time? The time we had the photo shoot for Tomoyo? It was one of the photos that were shot.

'It would be a lie if I said I didn't miss him at all', I thought.

* * *

**The next day**

I was woken by the sound of children calling me and I could feel that the bed was being jumped on.

That was the kids, waking me up excitedly.

"Good morning mama!" they said.

"Good morning. I see all of you woke up early today. What's the agenda?" I asked them.

"Of course we woke up early! We wanna see you!!!! We missed you so much!" one of them said.

"I missed you guys too. Group hug!" I said.

"Group hug!!!" they said loudly and hugged me.

"Mama, hurry up, let's go play with us in the garden today!" Xuan Chi said as he pulled me out of the bed.

"Alright, alright. I'll go and get ready first. Wait for me downstairs, ok", I told them.

* * *

**Normal POV**

Unknown to Sakura, the time when she was getting ready to play with the kids, one of them actually called Syaoran.

"Hello, papa! Where are you?" Sze Mei called Syaoran.

"Good morning Sze Mei. I'm in my office right now. Why did you call me?" Syaoran asked.

"I was just wondering why didn't you come back home with mama. We thought that you would be here as well", she said.

"Mama is there right now?!" Syaoran asked.

"Duh! Didn't you know that?" Sze Mei said.

"Of course I know that, silly girl", he replied.

"Oh well, we are going to the garden now! Gonna play with mama! Bye bye!" she said and ended the call.

* * *

**On the other side of the sea**

'She's there now', Syaoran thought and smiled.

"Ms Yano, please cancel all my appointments and meetings for today. I have an emergency back in Hong Kong. Please book me a ticket to Hong Kong now", Syaoran said.

"Yes, sir", Yano replied.

A few minutes later

"Sir, I've booked the ticket and it will be at 2 pm. This is the reservation number", she said.

"Thanks", Syaoran took the reservation number, left his office and off to the airport.

'I'm going back to Hong Kong', he said to himself.

* * *

shieri's note: ok! thats it for now!!! i'll try to finish the next chapter as soon as possible!!!

do review!!! say something~~

mata aimashou!

shieri wa power!


	5. A Pair Of Jimmy Choo's

**Disclaimer: i do not own CCS or it's charecters.**

**Shieri's note: hi! hope you'll enjoy this chapter!!! do review later ok!**

**

* * *

**

**Syaoran's POV**

I was on the plane. The flight was supposed to be at two but it was delayed for three hours. There was no use for me to get mad at the airline company as it was caused by the nature itself. The weather condition was too bad for the flight.

'Even the weather is up against me now,' I thought.

As I was waiting for the flight, I read the letter that Sakura wrote to me.

_Dear Syaoran, _

_I am really sorry that I couldn't tell you this directly. I tried to but it was hard for me to do it. It ache my heart to even have a thought of this but I have to tell you what I should tell you. Syaoran, I know how much you love and care for me. But I'm doing this for a reason and please don't make it hard for me. We need to break up. We have to. You still have a long journey to go. Don't let me be the obstacles for you to achieve the best in your life. I'm sorry. I'm not hoping for you to forgive me as I know this is harsh but please understand. You are such a good man. The best man a woman could ever dream of. You'll find someone else better than I am. I'm so sorry. Let us be in our own path._

_Sakura_

I read it again and again. I don't understand why it be this way. She asked me to understand it but I don't even know what was going on. Why didn't she tell me the situation? What is it about me still having a long journey to go through? Don't let her be the obstacles to achieve the best in my life? What does that mean? She's the best thing that ever happened to me. Sakura brought me back to life. If she's not here, then I would still be living in the darkness of my sorrow.

I took out a small blue velvet box and opened it.

"How could you do this to me," I said quietly.

Where is her trust? She's even avoiding me. She didn't answer my calls and my messages. I went to her house, no one answer the door. I asked Tomoyo and she didn't know where Sakura is. She was lost in two weeks and now she's in Hong Kong?! With my family?! What the hell is she doing there?

How does she expect me to react when she wrote she wanted to break up with me without me knowing what the reasons are? Couldn't she at least tell me what happened? If she wanted me to understand, she should at least try to make me understand. She just left me dumb founded. That was so not her!

* * *

After four hours in the flight I finally reached Hong Kong. I reached my phone in my pocket and called Wei, my butler.

"Hello young master," Wei answered the phone.

"Wei, could you please pick me up at the airport now?" I asked.

"Certainly, young master. Would you like me to inform madam about your arrival, sir?" Wei asked.

"No, don't tell any one that I'm here," I said.

"Is there anything else, sir?" he asked.

"No, that's all, Wei. Thanks. Bye," I said.

"It is my duty, sir," he replied and hung up the phone.

**

* * *

**

Half an hour later.

Wei called my phone and told me that he had reached the airport. As I was walking out of the arrival hall, I felt someone was following me. Then, I heard the sound of the shutter of a camera. Just as what I expected, paparazzi. Why couldn't they just leave me alone for at least one second when I'm in public places? Although my shades couldn't make me unrecognizable, it still helps my eyes from the flashes by the cameras.

Then, I reached the exit door and found Wei waiting near my dark green Jaguar.

"Any bags, sir?" he asked me.

"No, just me, my wallet and passport," I replied.

"Wei, Sakura is here, right?" I asked.

"-Yes, she is, sir."

"When did she arrive?"

"-Last night, sir."

"Last night? How is she now? Is she okay?"

"-She seemed fine but it looks like something is troubling her. She was not as cheerful as she used to be."

"…"

"-Is there anything troubling both of you, young master?"

"I don't know, Wei. Life's just getting more complicated," I said.

* * *

30 minutes later, I reached home.

The house seemed empty. Probably my sisters were putting their children to sleep as it was almost already 9 o'clock.

I went up to my room and then my walk-in closet. I saw pink flowery pattern luggage bag on the shelf.

'It must be hers,' I thought.

Then, a familiar black velvet box on my cufflinks shelf caught my eyes.

_**Flash back**_

_**Normal POV**_

_Sakura was getting ready inside the bathroom, wearing make-ups and curling her hair with the electric curler. Her face was glowing although using a light make up. The Versace light pink empress waist chi__f__fon gown hung onto her body perfectly as well as the dark brown sequin peep toe sling back Prada made her look simple yet elegant. _

_And then, Syaoran knocked on the bathroom's door._

"_Are you done?" He asked._

"_Yeah," Sakura said and she opened the door._

_Syaoran was amazed by her look that time and he was lost in space at that time. He was speechless._

"_Hello... Are you ok?" Sakura asked and waved her hand in front of his eyes._

"_Yeah, yes I am. Uh- you look stunning tonight. I mean you look beautiful tonight," he said._

"_Oh, thank you. You too, look stunning tonight," she told him._

_Syaoran was wearing a dark grey almost black Salvatore Ferragamo suit with an off-white shirt and a black bow tie which was not being knotted yet._

"_I want to give you something, actually," Syaoran told Sakura._

"_Huh?" Sakura reacted._

"_Maybe this would complete you for tonight," Syaoran said as he gave her the black velvet box._

_Sakura opened it._

"_This is beautiful. Are you serious to give me this or just letting me borrowing it?" Sakura asked._

"_It is seriously is for you. You can wear it everyday if you wanted to," he told her._

"_Oh my God__. Wait, this is not a real pink diamond, right? Right?" she asked._

"_Of course, it's real-genuine-pure-what ever you call it," he replied._

_Sakura gaped at the white gold necklace with a not too big or too small size heart shaped pink diamond pendant._

"_Ok. You can stop gaping at it coz you deserve it coz you helped me a lot with my work," Syaoran told her._

_She was still speechless. Yup. For about 5 minutes._

"_Thanks but I can't accept this. This is too much for me. An 8000 yen shoes is enough for me already you know. I mean a diamond necklace, it's just too expensive! You can buy a pair of heels for me, a pair of shoes for you, for your whole family, your nieces and your nephews as well as your cousin__s. Seriously," Sakura told him._

"_Sakura, this is a sign of my appreciation towards you. Accept it, please? Don't worry about its being expensive or anything. It's just a gift. You can call it as a belated birthday gift if you want to. Come here, let me help you to wear it," Syaoran told her._

_She looked at Syaoran and said, "Thank you so much! Let me help you to knot that bow tie."_

"_You're welcome. Hope you love it," he said._

"_I love it very much! And you look like detective Conan now!" Sakura told him._

_**End of flashback**_

**Syaoran's POV**

She looked gorgeous that night. The necklace is a part of her since then. She would wear it everyday. It was pretty amusing watching her talking about how many shoes she could buy with that necklace. When it comes to her, it is all about the shoes.

I opened the box and it revealed a beautiful pink diamond necklace. She wanted to return this to me. It was a present for her. She shouldn't have returns it. It belongs to her.

She's not here. I wonder where she went. Then, I asked one of the maids where Sakura is. They told me that she went to a function with mother at Mandarin Oriental Hotel and the function was scheduled to end at 11o'clock.

I went down to the porch, took my key car, and drove off with my Audi to the hotel.

* * *

**Sakura's POV **

Mother and I were attending a function at a hotel. It was a formal party where people gather and talk about their company and all that sort of things. I was bored to death. I was wearing a sleeveless light pink silk dress which reaches a few inches below my knees. The hem of the dress was decorated with elegant French lace. The dress was pretty simple but nice.

Most people there asked me where Syaoran is. All I said was 'he's busy in Tokyo and couldn't come back.'

It would be very awkward if I said, 'Oh, Syaoran? I broke up with him last two weeks ago,' while I was at the function with mother.

"Sakura, I'm going to the ladies for a while, okay," my thoughts were interrupted by mother.

"Yeah, I'll just wait here," I told her.

I looked on my feet, looking at every detail on the pale pink silk satin peep toe heels with an exquisite jeweled detail. They're beautiful. They're Jimmy Choo's. My first pair of Jimmy Choo. I don't know how much they cost because Syaoran was the one who bought it for me. I didn't ask how much it costs because I don't think I would like to hear how expensive it was. He gave it to me before Tomoyo's wedding and asked me to wear it on her wedding. He is such a sweet guy. And now, I'm the one who's breaking his heart. How I wish he hates me right now.

Suddenly a pair of arms encircled my waist from behind. That person brought me closer to him. We were so close until I could smell the familiar Armani fragrance from him.

"Admiring the shoes?" he asked in a voice so slow almost like a whisper.

"Yes I am. What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I'm the one who supposed to ask you that," he said.

"Why are you running away?" he asked.

"I'm not running away," I replied.

Then, a man came interrupted us and Syaoran released me from his embrace.

"Mr. Li Syaoran. How are you? How come I didn't see you just now?" the man asked him.

While the man was talking with Syaoran, I tried to walk away but Syaoran's hand caught mine and he pulled me closer to him. Then, he placed his right arm around my waist.

Then, I had to pretend that I was still with him until the function ended.

"Sakura, why don't you go back with Syaoran. Maybe he wants to ask you something," mother told me at the lobby.

"Go back with me as well, then," I said.

"My driver will come and fetch me. Oh speaking of the devil," she said as her ride reached the hotel.

"Can't I follow you back home?" I asked.

"Syaoran will drive you back home," she said, smiled to me and drove off.

Then, a brand new grey and shiny Audi stopped. The jockey handed the key to Syaoran.

I sighed. Syaoran came to me, holding my right hand and his left arm around my waist, pushing me toward the car. As I sat, I could smell the new leather smell of the seat. I had never seen Syaoran uses this care before. I bet he had just bought this. I sighed.

"Yes, I bought a new car," he said and looked at me.

"How many cars do you own right now?" I asked him.

"Some, but they're not as many as your shoes," he replied.

"Shoes are different," I said.

"Sakura, do you hate me?" he asked.

I didn't answer him and looked outside the window.

"If you don't, why shouldn't we be together?" he asked.

"I have my reasons," I told him.

"If so, just tell me," he said.

I didn't reply and kept quiet the whole time until we reached home.

* * *

**The Li Mansion**

I walked out of the car at the porch and headed into the house. Syaoran followed me and grabbed my wrist.

"Stop avoiding me," he said.

"Why it is so hard for you just to tell me what actually had happened?" he asked, firming his grip on my wrist.

"If it is easy to be told, I would already be telling you," I told him.

"And you expect me to understand?!" he raised his voice.

"Let go of me!" I said struggling to release my hand.

"No, I won't unless you tell me what happened!" he said.

"We just can't be together! Even if we don't break off now, sooner or later we would be! So what's the point?" I told him.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I'm… You'll know what I mean," I couldn't say it.

"Don't you trust me anymore?" he asked.

"If you trust me, you'll listen. Let go of me," I told him.

**Normal POV**

"FINE!" he raised his voice and let of her hand.

Sakura ran outside the house and to the streets. She was walking to calm herself.

"Li Xiao Lang, what did you do to her?!" Li Yelan asked her son.

"All I want is an explanation from her. Why couldn't she just tell me?" he asked.

"Because it is hard for a person who knew that she has only 3 months to live, to tell the person she loves so much about the fact that she's dying," Yelan told him calmly.

"She WHAT?!" Syaoran said, shocked.

"Sakura has about 3 months to live, my dear," she said.

"You can't be serious. She's fine. She made a medical check-up and she told me that she was fine," he said.

"Well, have you seen her medical check-up report then?" she asked.

"No, she didn't show it to me," Syaoran said.

"She showed it to me and it said otherwise, dear. You know she did an MRI?" she said.

"Yes, I know about that. What's about it?" he asked.

"From the scan, her doctor told detected that she has a tumor in her brain," she said.

"If so, an operation to remove it can be done then she'll be fine," he said.

"The doctor said that the tumor couldn't be removed because it is already too late to be removed. The tumor had already conquered most part in her brain. Removing the tumor would mean killing her," she said.

"There must be a way to save her, right?" Syaoran asked.

"No, Xiao Lang. There's no other way," she said.

"Even so, there's no need to break up with me," he said.

"She said it's for your own good. She said she didn't want you to be like how you used to be,"

"-But I love her so much. I'll stay loyal to her,"

"That's the reason why she didn't want to be with you anymore. She's afraid that you would be just like her dad, who is still single. He is so loyal to dear late Nadeshiko. She's afraid you won't accept other woman after she died just like her dad," she told him.

"I-I…,"

"Where is Sakura?" she asked.

"She ran out. I'm going to bring her back," he said.

Thus, he unlocked his Audi and drove off to find Sakura.

* * *

It has been 2 hours since Syaoran left home to find Sakura.

As Syaoran was driving in the heavy rain, his telephone rang.

"Hello," he answered it.

"Have you found her yet?" Yelan asked.

"No, not yet," he told her.

"I'll call the police and our men to find her okay. Keep on searching," she told him and hung up the phone.

**

* * *

**

Sakura's POV

I was walking down a street, suddenly the rain pour down. I was drenched and cold. The rain was ruining my shoes! My lovely Jimmy Choo's.

'Syaoran,' I thought and without noticing tears already pouring down just like the rain. Then, I fell on my knees and cried as much as I could.

Suddenly, a rough hand caught my shoulder. I turned my head to see who it was but he pushed me on the wall.

"Who the hell are you?!" I shouted at him and pushed him.

"Shut up or die!" he said as he covered my mouth with his hand.

He pushed me on the ground, stopped me from getting up with his weight and he was undoing his belt.

Then, adrenalin rushed in my body. I pushed him aside and ran away. I ran as fast as I could but the heels were too high. I took off my heels and ran. Suddenly I ran into a pole and fell on the ground.

Man, it hurts so much!

The man ran towards me and pinned me on the ground.

I screamed and felt the weight of the man being lifted.

"Don't you dare to lay a finger on her!" the familiar voice yelled at the man as he threw him aside.

It was Syaoran.

Syaoran punched that guy on the face. The man tried to punch Syaoran but he dodged it. The fight was tough. Then, the man kicked Syaoran's stomach and Syaoran fell on the ground.

The man took out a knife and came toward me. He grabbed my arm, lifting me up and pressed the knife lightly on my throat.

"Drop that knife!" Syaoran said.

"You come nearer, I'll kill her," he said.

"Drop that knife!" Syaoran said, took out his gun and pointed it on that guy.

"I'll kill her!" the man shouted.

"Drop that knife!" another voice said. It was the police. They were here.

I just realized that both of my hands were free. So, I grabbed his hand which was holding the knife and tried to take the knife from him. I struggled with him and somehow the knife was stabbed on something. Then, there was blood. A lot of blood gushing out of him.

**Normal POV**

Syaoran came toward Sakura, picked up her heels and hugged her.

"I killed him," Sakura said, trembling.

"Don't worry, you didn't kill him. He's still alive. The police will bring him to the hospital. Then he'll be arrested," Syaoran reassured her as he washed the blood from her hand with the rain.

A policeman came to them and asked them to lodge a report on that time.

"Could you come to my house later? She's still shocked and I don't think lodging a report right now would help her," Syaoran told the policeman.

The policeman nodded.

"Let's go home now," Syaoran told her, picked her up as well as the shoes and brought her into the car.

* * *

**Syaoran's room**

Sakura was in the bathroom. Syaoran on the other hand was talking with Yelan about what happened to Sakura.

"Poor girl. Go and check her now. I'll ask the maid to bring hot chocolate to your room," Yelan said.

"Thanks," Syaoran said.

Then, he went into the bathroom and saw Sakura was sitting on the floor of the shower side of the bathroom, hugging her knees and staring into spaces in the shower. She was still in her pink dress. Syaoran sat next to her.

"You cold?" he asked.

She nodded. Then, Syaoran reached for a button on the wall and the shower became warmer.

"Why must bad things always happen to me?" she asked.

"For these 3 months, couldn't my life just get better a bit? And I killed a man," she said.

"You didn't kill him. He stabbed himself," Syaoran said.

Syaoran brought her closer and pulled her into a hug. She sobbed on his chest. He placed his chin on her head and felt that Sakura's temperature had risen. He pressed a button on the wall to off the shower, lifted up Sakura who was already sleeping and wrapped her in a towel. Then, he called the maid who has brought the hot chocolate to his room to change Sakura's clothes.

After changing his soaked suit with a short and a t-shirt, he brought Sakura to the bed.

Sakura opened her eyes.

"Syaoran, where are my shoes?" she asked in a sleepy voice.

"Don't worry, they're here," Syaoran said and chuckled.

"Thanks," she said and smiled.

**

* * *

**

Shieri's note: alright! done with this chapter. how was it? bad? good? constructive reviews and comments are welcomed!!!

**Shieri wa power!**

**紫絵利**

**はパーワ!**


	6. Stay

**Shieri's note: hi minna san!!!! it had been a very VERY long time since i've updated. sorry for the very late delay. i've just finished my entrance examination!!! yay!!!!!!! i hope i'll get good marks and above the average mark. im really sorry to make all of you wait this long. im sure that you might have forgotten the existence of this story of mine. (hahah). **

**disclaimer: CCS is unfortunately not mine, but CLAMP's**

**enjoy!**

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

It has been 2 days since that incident. I was a little bit better from the fever. I hate having fever. It's just so tiring!

Then, there I was, sitting on the bed, staring out of the window.

"Sakura, here eat these," Syaoran said as he entered the room and brought a tray which had a bowl of porridge, a glass of water and some pills.

"I'm sleepy. I'll eat later," I said and put my head on the pillow.

Then, Syaoran grabbed my hands, pulled me up and sat next to me.

"Eat," he said.

"Fine," I replied.

After I finished my porridge, Syaoran told me to eat my medicine.

"Tablets…" I said.

"Don't complain. Just take them," he said.

"Don't you have the liquid form of antibiotic?" I asked and gave him my infamous puppy looks.

"You're far too old for that. It won't work at your age right now," he said.

"They're bitter," I pouted.

"And yet you could stand drinking green tea," he said.

"Green tea is different," I told him.

"They're too big. Cut them into half," I said.

"If you cut them into half, it would be even bitter," he replied.

"Now take them. Otherwise you won't get well," he said.

There was a silent pause.

"I wish I could," I said and took the tablets and drank them.

Then, Syaoran pulled me toward him and I rested my head on his shoulder.

And there were no words needed to comfort me that time as his warmth reached my heart.

* * *

That afternoon, after lodging a police report regarding the incident, I told Syaoran that I want to buy some presents for his family. Then, we went to the mall in the middle of Hong Kong and brought a few stuff. As we were walking along some shops, a pair of yellow heels caught my eyes.

I couldn't stop myself from staring at the shoes.

"Wow," I said to myself.

"Sakura?" Syaoran asked.

"Nothing. Nothing," I said.

"Okay," he replied and we continued walking.

I couldn't buy them if I would like to anyway. I checked my purse if I had any money left. It was empty. I have used up all of my money for the presents and my credit cards were in Japan that time. But buying a new pair of heels would just be such a waste for me, right? I mean, 3 months left.

'Is this how dying feels like?' I thought.

* * *

2 days passed and it was time for me to go back to Tokyo.

"Mama, make sure you come and visit us again ok!" the little ones told me.

I just smiled at them.

"I'll miss all of you so much!" I said as I hugged and kissed each one of them on their chubby cheek.

"Sakura, do come if you feel like coming back here ok. We will always welcome you home," mother told me as she hugged me.

"Thank you so much for all the things you did. You've helped me a lot. Thank you," I told her.

"Let's go," Syaoran said as he reached for my left hand.

I accepted it like normally.

Then, I remembered that I asked him to break with me. So, I tried to pull back my hand but he firmed his grip on mine.

"Please, for this time," he told me and I could see that his eyes were teary.

We went into the dark green Jaguar, and the driver drove us off to the airport.

As we were in the car, I cried silently. Syaoran didn't notice because he fell asleep.

'I'll miss this look of yours,' I thought as I ruffled his messy chestnut brown hair gently with my other hand.

He was still holding my hand. He wont let it go even he was sleeping. Yes, I know that breaking up with him was not the thing that I wanted but I have to.

* * *

After 4 hours in the flight, the scent of Narita welcomed us.

"Where are you going?" Syaoran asked me as he saw me walking the other way, pulling my Louis Vuitton.

"Home," I told him.

"I'll lift you home as usual," he said.

"No thanks, its ok. I'll be ok by myself," I said.

"No, come on," he said and took my hand.

"But-" I was cut out by him.

"Please," he said with pleaded look.

I knew it was useless to argue with him about it so, I just followed him.

* * *

**My home**

"So this is it I guess. Farewell to us. You'll be ok you know. Better than ever once you have found another girl," I told him.

He didn't say anything.

"Sayonara," I said and turned away from him and walked to my door.

Suddenly Syaoran pulled me and hugged me from the back. Silence filled the space.

"Ne, Syaoran, you'll be fine without me. I know you can. You'll get used to it later," I told him.

I could feel he took a deep breath and he turned me around to face him.

"Here," he said and handed me a white enveloped.

"I want you to spend your time to the fullest. I want you to be happy and do whatever you wanted to do while you can," he said as he looked into my eyes.

"Thank you," I said and broke into tears as he pulled me into a hug again.

'You have no idea how much I wanted to be with you till my last day but that will be selfish, deshou?' I thought.

His scent, his gaze, his touch and his kisses, if I say that they're easy to forget, then it would be a big lie.

With that, I turned away from him and closed the door.

It's over now. He can now start another chapter of his life and I would continue this last chapter of mine.

* * *

A damp breeze passed by the balcony. The sky was getting darker with grey clouds. As I was looking at the sky, the rain fall as if it's telling me "It's okay, I know how you feel right now. I'm with you now. Don't worry."

There was a feeling inside me that was screaming, telling me to cry but the tears just wouldn't come out anymore. And there was another voice inside me telling me to run to Syaoran and take back all the things I said about breaking this up.

I am person who holds her words. I am not going to turn back. That was the best thing to do, for both of us. And I hope I won't have any regrets about it as I've already set my mind on it.

"Be strong, Sakura. You can face this alone. There's no need to burden anyone. I can go through this all by myself," I said, looking up at the rainy sky and that was the promise I made to myself.

* * *

**Shieri's note: so... how was it? it has been such a long time since i wrote in english. (hahah!). im planning to write longer for next chapters. and do review ok! and about my grammar too!**

**_-and i realised that he was just a rebound. the truth is, im still not over you. the only one who could make me smile, laugh especially the times when im down, confused or sad. and i hate you coz you made me felt that way towards you. and i thought you were just a small silly crush. almost 2 years huh?-_**


	7. Egao nari, warau nari

**Shieri's note: hi! new chappie is up! hope you'll enjoy this chapter! read n review ok!**

**disclaimer: unfortunately CCS is not mine..**

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

I heard someone knocked the door.

'Who could it be? This is too early for dad to come back home from work,' I thought as I looked at my watch. It was 3 pm.

I opened the door and Tomoyo was standing there.

I expected a loud and cheery, "hi Sakura! I missed you so much!" from her but it was otherwise.

"Sakura!" she said and hugged me tightly. Tears were pouring down from her eyes.

"Tomoyo, what's wrong? What happened?" I asked.

But she didn't say anything and still sobbing.

"It's okay, if anything happened, it will be alright," I told her.

"NO! It's not alright! It's not okay!" she said, still holding me.

That time, I felt tears were forming in my eyes.

"Don't worry, things always be fine," I assured her.

"No, it won't. Things will never be fine if you go," she said.

"Uncle told me. He called and told me everything yesterday," she continued, still sobbing.

I just keep quiet.

"I don't want to lose you," she said.

"Sorry I didn't tell you myself," I told her.

"You don't have to be sorry. I understand," she said and she was calming down.

"Come on in. I don't think I want my neighbour to see you and me having a tears drama here," I told her and smiled.

Tomoyo was wiping off her tears.

"Oh, lovely shoes by the way," I told her.

She giggled a little.

"No matter what happens, it's always about the shoes, right?" she said and smiled.

"Of course, it's me you're talking about darl!"I told her with a British slang.

"It's Gucci by the way," she said and her smile was brighter then.

"Uncle bought a new TV?" Tomoyo asked, shocked and her eyes were still on the new TV as she knew my dad don't watch much TV.

"The old one was broken and dad was not even bothered to buy a new one. So Touya decided to buy him that plasma TV," I told her.

After about an hour of 'heart to heart' talk, she finally knew about what actually happened in Hong Kong a month ago.

"So, you never contacted him ever again?" she asked.

"No. I don't want to and he respected my decision by not contacting me," I replied.

"Don't you want to know how he is now?" she asked.

"Well, who doesn't? But I can live with it," I said.

"Oh dear, it's already 5.30 now. I really have to go. I got a meeting dinner for the fashion week," she said as standing up from the couch.

"Thanks for coming," I told her.

"No problem, girl. Oh, let's lunch together tomorrow, okay?" she asked as she gave me a big hug.

"Yeah, sure. Take care!" I waved her goodbye.

* * *

**The next day**

**Normal POV**

The doctor whom in charged for Sakura's medical check up couldn't contacted Sakura. She tried to call her but other person picked up the phone and told her that she was calling a wrong number. She even went to Sakura's house but there was no one there. She almost gave up when she saw the name of company that paid her medical check up bill on one of the form in the file that she was holding.

**Li Corp.**

'She must be working there,' she thought.

So, he went to Li Corp main building to find Sakura.

* * *

**At the reception-counter**

"Excuse me, do you have any staff working here named Sakura Kinomoto?" she asked.

"We have but she had already quit her job about a month ago. Is there any problem madam?" the receptionist asked.

"I am a Dr. Tanii from Kyorin University Hospital and I have a very important document to give to Ms Kinomoto but I couldn't contact her," she told the receptionist.

"I think the boss could help you with that. Let me ask whether he's free or not. Please wait for a while, Tanii sensei" said the receptionist.

The receptionist called Syaoran's office and his secretary answered the phone.

* * *

**Syaoran's office**

"Yes, Ms Kobayashi, how may I help you?" Syaoran's secretary asked.

"Is Mr. Li free now? There's a Tanii sensei from Kyorin University Hospital who wants to give an important document to Ms. Kinomoto but she couldn't contacted her. Maybe Mr. Li could help?" Kobayashi, the receptionist said.

"He's quite free now, but let me ask him first," the secretary said.

"Excuse me, Mr. Li, there's a Tanii sensei from Kyorin University Hospital who wants to see you know," she asked through the intercom.

"Why?" Syaoran asked.

"She has a document to give to Ms. Kinomoto but she couldn't contact Ms. Kinomoto. She said it is very important," she said.

"Send the doctor up," he replied.

'What's the important thing? I hope it will be good news,' Syaoran thought.

* * *

**The reception-counter**

"Tanii sensei, you may see Mr. Li now. Go to the 30th floor, and just follow this map," the receptionist told the doctor as handing her the map.

"Thank you," Dr. Tanii said.

"You're welcome," the receptionist said.

Syaoran's office

"Mr. Li, Tanii sensei is already here," she spoke through the intercom.

"Send her in," Syaoran said.

"Good afternoon Mr. Li," Dr. Tanii said.

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

I was walking on my way to Tomoyo's boutique and saw a familiar black X5 BMW.

It was Syaoran's car.

'What is he doing in this fashion district?' I thought.

I entered Daidouji boutique and saw a lady who was about mid 20s. She had shoulder length, straight black hair and hazel eyes. She was wearing a sleeveless light blue dress which reached her knees. And she was browsing through the dresses on the rack. She saw me and smiled. I smiled back at her.

She picked a lovely white cotton sundress and checked herself on the mirror.

"That's a nice dress. It looks good on you," I said.

"It's lovely isn't it? Do you think I should take this one or the light yellow one?" she asked me.

"Well, if you want to look cheerful, you can take the yellow one. If you want to look calm, serene, the white one is the best," I told her.

"Mmm… yeah… this is hard…" she said as she picked both dresses up to her neck and comparing them.

"When choosing between two is hard…" I said.

"It's better to choose both!" she continued.

"Oh my god! You use that principal too?!" I asked excitedly.

"You use that too?!" she said and both of us laughed.

"You're not buying anything?" she asked me.

"Nope, I'm waiting for a friend. You came here alone?" I said.

"I see. I'm not alone, I'm waiting for my fiancé's suit for the rehearsal dinner," she said.

"You're getting married! Congratulations!" I said.

"Thank you. Oh, I think I better go to the men department there to check on the suit. See you," she said and went to the men's clothing area which was just a next to the ladies' clothing area.

I want to take a glimpse who's the lucky guy so I leaned a bit on the couch and saw Syaoran was trying on a new suit.

The black hair lady went up to him and straightened his suit a bit. She looked his reflection in the mirror as her hand was on his left shoulder and rested her chin on it affectionately.

"Kami sama," was all I could say.

* * *

**Shieri's note: huhuhuhu... what happened?!??!! (evil laugh). what do you think actually happened? Who is that lady with short straight black hair? **

**how was the story so far? ok? no? the grammar? please review any comments or any error corrections so that i could improve my writing ok! and also to keep up my spirit! **

**doumou arigatou!**


	8. Hitori jya nai kara

**shieri's note: hi all! sorry for the late update! hope you'll enjoy this chappie! **

**disclaimer-ccs is not mine....**

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

'It had been just a month and then a fiancé already? I'd been about 2 years with him and not even a hint about proposal from him! No, Sakura, you must think positive. Think that this is for the best. The faster he got over me, when I died later, he wont grief much then,' I thought.

'Good for you, then. You've found a nice girl. Well, she looked nice and kind,' I thought.

I was peeking from the changing room as I was holding four dresses. Syaoran and that blue dressed lady were at the counter. That lady took out her credit card, platinum, to be exact, and paid for Syaoran's suit.

'Okay, that's weird. That's his suit and why did his fiancé pays his suit? That's so ungentleman-ish for him,' I thought.

Then, they went out of the boutique with the lady's arm wrapped around his left arm.

And then, I felt tears forming in my eyes.

"You must not cry, Sakura. This is the best for both of you. Think positive. He won't be sad later, right?" I told myself.

Then, I found myself trying a dress from the latest Tomoyo's summer collection.

"Sakura! Oh, that light yellow dress is nice on you!" Tomoyo said cheerfully. Extremely cheerful to be exact.

"Really? Oh, it matches my light yellow stilettos too!" I said as I showed her the stilettos.

"You don't have to change. Just take this dress and let's go for lunch. I'm giving it for free," she said.

"Take it for free? Tomoyo-chi, this is too much. You've always made dresses for me and gave them to me without me paying you a Yen. I pay for this dress okay?" I said.

"That's a big no-no! The way you're paying me is just by wearing my dresses okay. And you've heard this from me many times before, right?" she said.

"Yeah, I know I won't stand a chance arguing with you. Thanks Tomoyo," I said.

"Oh, Syaoran-," she tried to said but I cut her.

"No. Don't talk about him ever. I want to be free from anything about him," I said.

"But-," she said.

"No buts. Otherwise I would pay this dress," I told her.

"Okay, no words about him," she said as we walked out from her boutique and went to a nearby café.

* * *

**Normal POV**

**After the lunch.**

"Sakura, Eriol and I are going to Kyushu this weekend. Let's join us," Tomoyo said.

"It's okay, you two have fun there," Sakura replied.

"No, no, no. You have to come. I already booked a hotel room for you. I still have to pay for the room even if I cancel it," Tomoyo said.

"Why are we going there anyway?" Sakura asked.

"Just to spend this lovely summer at a lovely beach, duh," Tomoyo said.

"Okay, I guess. I don't even have anything to do anyway," Sakura said.

"That's why I want you to tag along. We could scuba diving and all," Tomoyo said dreamily.

"I don't have a scuba license," Sakura said.

"It's okay, we could snorkel, at least," Tomoyo replied.

"Okay, then. Tomoyo, thanks for the lunch," Sakura said.

"No problem! Where are you going next?" Tomoyo asked.

"I'm going to the apartment. It has been a long time since I went there. It must be very dusty. Got to clean it up," Sakura said.

"See you, then," Tomoyo said, heading to her boutique.

"See you!" Sakura said, waving her hand.

* * *

**Sakura's apartment**

"Dusty. Very dusty," Sakura said as she walked into her apartment.

'It's time to clean this whole place!' Sakura thought.

As she was cleaning her shoes closet, she saw a row of shoes that was bought by Syaoran.

"So it's all about the shoes, huh?" Sakura said.

Sakura picked up a yellow peep toe heel from the rack. She looked at it as she was immersed with deep thought. Old memories flashed in her mind.

"Why me?" she said.

"WHY ME?!" she shouted in the small room.

She took all the shoes and threw them everywhere in that small space.

Shoes of all types scattered everywhere. Sakura sat in the middle of the small room. A quiet sob was heard from her.

The door opened slowly and revealed Touya. Touya walked towards Sakura and he kneeled down.

"Nii chan!" Sakura said.

Touya embraced her tightly as to say, 'it's all right, and I'm here now.'

"It's okay to cry. I won't tell anyone. I promise," Touya said.

Sakura nodded as she rested her head on his chest.

* * *

**Kyushu **

**In Sakura's hotel room.**

"Sakura, I've made a new dress for you! Do wear this for tonight okay," Tomoyo said as she handed the dress to Sakura.

It was a simple beige chiffon dress. Sleeveless, glitters around the round neck and it reaches below Sakura's knees.

"Tomoyo, you just won't stop making dresses for me. Thank you," Sakura said.

"This is what I always do, girl. Just wear it on dinner time okay!" Tomoyo replied.

"Tomoyo, I think I want to take a walk alone on the beach after this. So, you don't have to wait for me in this room. I'll go to the coffee house after I take the walk," Sakura told Tomoyo.

"Are you sure you don't want me to tag along?" Tomoyo asked.

"It's okay. I want to have my 'nature appreciation moment' there anyway. It's better to go alone," Sakura said.

"Be careful, then. Make sure you bring this along," Tomoyo said as she gave Sakura a Pepper spray.

"Ha-ha! Thanks! See you later," Sakura said.

"See ya," Tomoyo said as she walked out of Sakura's room.

Right after Tomoyo went out of the room, Sakura put on the beige dress with a pair of yellow heels.

"Who cares," Sakura said as she looked herself in the big mirror on the wall and then she went out to the beach in front of the hotel.

* * *

**shieri's note: sorry its kinda short! hope you guys like it. do review after this ok!!! the grammar and the story, or whatever you wanna comment. i'll welcome it!**


	9. Sunset

I'm back~ sorry for the super long delay. I finally have the time to upload this! (currently having final exams now though...) i know many of you might be angry because it has been like forever since I've updated（´・ω・｀）... sorry guys. m(_ _)m

hope you'll enjoy this

* * *

Sakura's POV

"The sea smells like fish but the setting sun is beautiful. This might be the last beautiful sunset in my life. I should save it in my memory. If I die in this scenery, my life wouldn't be that bad, don't you think? And then, funeral on the beach, full of white lilies. Hmm… maybe I should plan my funeral. How it should look like. Well, that's optimistic me! Yeah, dying is not a bad thing at all. I mean, planning my own beautiful, wonderful funeral would be fun, I guess. Not many young people got the chance to that before they die. And I am craving for Belgian chocolate truffles right now… The shoes and this dress look horrible together," I thought as I sat on the wooden bench.

As I was savoring the beautiful scene in front of me, I felt a hand on my shoulder. DANGER ALERT was in my head so I sprayed the pepper spray to the person who put his hand on my shoulder, without thinking who that person could be. It could be Tomoyo, which I would be dead if it was her…

"Hey! Calm down Sakura! It's me!" a familiar voice said as he held my hand, stopping me from spraying more.

"Oh my god! Syaoran! I'm so sorry!" I said. Yeah, I sprayed it on him.

"And this is where my face is supposed to be?" Syaoran said pointing at his suit.

"…You know you don't have to brag about your height with me, right?" I replied.

"Hmm. I don't remember about that," he said as he took off his suit.

"Sorry for that suit", I said.

"Don't worry. It's okay. It didn't get through my shirt. So I'll be fine. Sorry for startling you just now", he said as he took off his suit.

"So, how are you? Wait, why are you here anyway? Are you following me?" I asked.

"I'm here for my cousin's wedding. Didn't Tomoyo tell you that? I was the one who told her to bring you here," he replied.

"Oh, a wedding. Wait, you told Tomoyo- WHAT?! She didn't tell me anything about you told her to bring me here!" I said.

"I thought she already told you that. She told me that you went to the beach. Oh, and we're going to celebrate mother's birthday tonight too," he said as he sat next to me.

"Today is her birthday?! I didn't bring any presents for her…" I said.

"Don't worry about presents. I am sure she would be happy just by seeing you there," he said and smiled.

"Oh, nice shoes by the way," he chuckled.

"Shut up. Tomoyo gave me this dress today. How am I supposed to match it with the shoes I brought when I just brought this one," I said as I playfully hit his arm.

"That's why I brought you this," he said as he took a VERY familiar paper bag and handed it to me.

I laughed.

"I can't believe you brought this! Thank you! MY JIMMY CHOO! I MISS YOU MY DARLING!" I said and hugged the paper bag.

I heard him chuckled. Amused by my reaction, probably. Well, I love my shoes! I the shoes out of it's pouch and tried it on.

"It matches your dress," he said. He's not gay. He's not. He really is not.

"Yes, it does. Thank you," I said and smiled.

I felt like floating in the sky with all of those fluffy clouds. And I could see pink and yellow bears. Care Bears? Okay, back to reality.

"No problem. I'm sure you missed them a lot," Syaoran said.

"Yeah, I do…" I replied.

"Sakura," he called me softly.

"Yes?" I looked at him.

"If you didn't know about the brain tumor, would you still be with me?" he asked.

"Of course," I said lightly.

He took both of my hands.

"You do know that I will always be with you no matter what happens right?" he asked.

The only thing that I could do was just nod.

"Life and death are things decided by God. No one knows when he or she is going to die. Just like me. I might be dead after I tell you this or maybe tomorrow. Who knows. So, please stay with me," he said and placed a letter on my hand.

"But-" he cut me.

"No, read this first," he said.

I opened the letter and read it. It was a letter from the hospital. It was written there that the doctor recommended me to go for a treatment at a hospital in Nagoya. It seems like the hospital there had found a new treatment that could slow the growth of the tumor. The chances are little though.

"So?" I said.

"So you should get this treatment," he said.

"What's the point? The tumor is already bad. There's no point slowing it down. I'm going to go soon anyway. I don't want to waste my time doing this!" I said as I stood up and ready to leave.

Syaoran grabbed my left hand.

"Stop. Stop running away. We could always try," he said as he kneeled in front of me.

"No. It's useless. I'm going to go soon, you know," I said again.

He took both of my hands and begged, "Please."

Silence filled the air and that was the time I knew that he was crying.

I pulled my hands off his and said, "NO! There's no point of getting that treatment! What's the point of telling me this while you obviously had already moved on!"

"What?" he said shockingly.

"Come on! In less than a year you already got yourself a fiancé! Like, seriously?! In less than a year?! I was with you for about 2 years, okay! Yes, I do want you to move on. But couldn't you just wait until I die? It will be soon, I'm sure of it. Can't you just wait a little longer?" I said furiously.

"Fiancé? I don't have anyone else but you!" he replied.

"You don't have to lie. I talked to her before! Jet black, long hair lady. I saw her at Tomoyo's boutique last time. Guess what, you were there too. Trying on your wedding suit or some kind of rehearsal dinner or something! Well done, Syaoran. Oh, well. Good for you coz you could find a replacement that fast," I said.

Before I could walk away, he grabbed my hand, pulled me and he embraced me.

"Let me go!" I said.

"No. Listen to me," he said softly to my ears as he tightened his arms around me.

"First, I don't have any fiancé. When you said you saw me in Tomoyo's boutique, yes, I think that was me. I was there because my cousin couldn't make it to the fitting. Our suit sizes are the same. So I was there with HIS fiancé. And they're getting married here, tomorrow. Secondly, how could you think I would get someone else when my heart is still with you? As I said, death is not something that we could say, "owh, I'm going to die tomorrow", then you're dead the next day. It doesn't work that way. We don't know how or when we are going to die. I don't care about how much time you have left. This sounds selfish but I want to spend until the very last seconds that I could with you. Please don't give up. I hate seeing you putting up a white flag like that. If you really want to die that badly, you should die in my arms," he said.

I didn't know how to react. Should I be happy or should I be sad or should I be angry? But again, my stupid reaction came into action.

"Oh. She was your cousin's fiancé… hehe," I said trying to conceal my embarrassment. He could see through me for sure though…

"So, will you say yes to the treatment? Please ?" he asked.

"Death is unknown, right? It might be useless but I guess I'll try it," I replied as I tried to pushed him away. But he pulled me closer.

"And you'll be with me?" he asked.

"But you'll…" I paused.

"I'll?" he asked.

"But if I'm gone, you'll be sad. I don't want you to be sad anymore," I said.

He chuckled.

"Baka da na… didn't you listen to what I said? I might be the one who dies earlier instead. I'll be sad if I'm not with you. I'll regret my whole life," he said.

I couldn't help to smile and cried. Weird reaction again. Great. Just great.

"I might not be able to feel the pain as how much he felt but please share it with me. I love you too much that it hurts to see you bearing it all by yourself," he said again.

"Just shut up," I said as I kissed him.

* * *

つづく

That's it for now. sorry for the short chapter. I'll try to write some more during spring break! holiday! woohooo!

R&R

エリ


End file.
